Royal Trouble Makers
by TheScottishOne
Summary: Arthur and Morgana caused enough havoc in the series but they were much worse when they were younger! From stealing the Uthur's crown to risking theit own health by daring each other to jump out of windows, the 5 and 7 year old are just nothing but trouble makers... and royal ones at that!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story me and my friend co-wrote when under the unflience of far too much sugar and I will not be held responciable for what happens here ;)**

* * *

Soft, childish giggles rang around the Throne Room of Camelot as Arthur shooed Morgana away quickly.

"Quick, quick – go get the Decree, Morgana!" He grinned, trying to stifle his laughter as he jumped onto the crimson throne of Camelot.

The little girl giggled delightedly and rushed off, her bare feet making little to no noise on the stone flooring as she ran to the library.

"Go and win our war!" Arthur commanded loudly to the empty room, practically jumping up and down in the throne as he waited for Morgana to return. Soon he would be the King of Camelot! He would be the youngest King too – only seven and he would rule as well as or even better than his father!

In the corridors of the castle, Morgana crept along the quiet hall, approaching the library with all the quietness of a cat. One hand stretched out to gently push the library door and she couldn't help the exhilarated giggle that slipped past her lips as the door swung open for her. She darted in and turned on the spot as she thought. After a moment, she gave another light giggle and ran to the shelves, scanning the rolls of parchment for the Decree of Royalty.

Frowning, she realised that she couldn't reach the Decree so, with determination creasing her brow, the little dark haired girl planted one foot firmly on one of the shelves and began to climb up them, eventually grabbing the correct parchment and jumping down, landing on her knees and leaving dirt smears up the pale pink fabric of her dress. With a triumphant laugh, she jumped up and ran back to the Throne Room, hiding the parchment in her folds of her dress.

She came barrelling back into the room and laughed as Arthur scrambled off the throne and bolted the door behind her. "Get the crown!" she ordered Arthur.

"Well obviously!" Arthur said, fixing her with a sarcastic look. Morgana rolled her eyes and shoved Arthur slightly. The boy laughed and rushed off to grab the crown.

Creeping to Uther's chambers, Arthur prepared himself. After a second, he rushed in, sobbing. Just as he had hoped, Uther picked him up. "What is it, Arthur?" he asked in concern.

"I...I hit my head on the door!" Arthur sobbed.

Uther sighed and hugged his son, not noticing the way Arthur slipped his crown from his head.

"I'm okay now though!" Arthur said quickly, hiding the crown behind his back as he jumped down and backed out of the room quickly. Before his father could notice the absence of his crown, he bolted away back to the Throne Room.

He burst back into the room, the gold crown in his hands. "Ready?" He asked, jumping onto the throne and shoving the crown onto his head. It slipped down to sit over his eyes, making Morgana giggle but he stubbornly pushed it back up.

"Read the Decree, Morgana!" He said quickly.

"Do you s...solemnly promise and swear to gov..govern the people of Camelot ac...according to their...respec...respective? Respective laws and customs?" The little girl struggled through the words, frowning as she focused.

"Yes!" Arthur said decisively.

"Will you to...to...oh, 1, 2, skip a few, yadaya, to the end!" Morgana huffed, annoyed at all these big words in this stupid decree. "Then by the sacred laws ves..vested in me, I crown you Ali-"

"Morgana! You can't call me Ali! I'm gonna be King! Call me Arthur!" He said indignantly.

"I crown you, Arthear...Afur...Affur, King of Camelot!" She finished as determinedly as she possibly could.

Barely before the words were out of Morgana's mouth, the door began to rattle as the Knights pushed at it. Finally, Uther strode in, expecting to see some sort of chaos in his throne room. Arthur grinned brightly. "I'm King now, father!" He declared happily.

Uther couldn't help but laugh as he spotted the Decree in Morgana's little hands. "I suppose you are, my son."

"But...but if Ali gets to be king, why can't I be queen?!" Morgana asked suddenly, scowling deeply.

"Well, I think you should ask Arthur that." Uther said with a small smile.

"Aliiiiiiiii~ Can I be queen?" Morgana asked sweetly.

"I suppose so. But only if you don't call me Ali!" Arthur warned her. Morgana nodded enthusiastically and ran over to the second throne.

She tried to haul herself up onto the other throne and scowled as she realised she was just too small. "Uffy...I can't get up." She whined. "Can you lift me please, Uffy?" She pleaded.

Uther laughed softly. "Of course, my child." He said fondly, sweeping her up and sitting her upon the other throne, watching as her sweet little face lit up in delight.

"Knights, enter!" Uther called out. All the knights of Camelot obediently filed in and looked at Uther in surprise, more than a little bemused by the two children upon the thrones. "Knights of Camelot, bow before your new king and queen. King Arthur and Queen Morgana!"

Grinning, the knights all bowed in turn, dropping to the knee before Arthur and kissing Morgana's hand lightly before leaving again. When it was only the three of them again, Uther smiled, taking in the way Morgana's feet couldn't even brush the floor and how Arthur was sprawled across the plush throne like he owned it.

"Uffy, my first order as Queen is that you should bring me a stool. 'Cause, Uffy, look! My feet don't touch the floor." Morgana said, looking at Uther in dead seriousness.

Uther laughed and bowed. "Yes, my lady. Would you like anything, my king?" he asked Arthur.

"Bring us the best fruit the kitchen has." Arthur commanded, raising his head importantly.

Uther grinned and bowed again before leaving. He could let them be King and Queen for a day. His brave son and his sweet ward deserved that much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Ali!" Morgana huffed, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder as she fixed Arthur with a look more impatient than a five year old should have been able to manage.

Arthur sighed. "This is a bad idea, Morgana." He warned her.

"But we should do it anyway!" Morgana reasoned.

"...Fine." Arthur caved, making the girl laugh and grab his hand, pulling him towards the stables.

"Which one should we ride?!" She asked enthusiastically.

"I think we should ride Mercurio. He's fastest." Arthur decided.

"Yes! Come on then!" Morgana giggled delightedly, throwing open Mercurio's stable door. "How are we gonna get the saddle on, Ali?" she frowned.

"I'll do it!" Arthur decided, dragging a small stool into the stable and standing up on it, picking up the saddle and stumbling at the weight. With a determined huff, he slid it onto the grey stallion's back, fastening the straps up with an air of confidence. He had no idea what he was doing but he couldn't let Morgana see that!

"Okay, I'll climb on then you stand on the stool and I'll help you up." Arthur decided.

"Okay Ali." Morgana grinned, watching as Arthur grabbed onto the front of the saddle and pulled himself up, offering his hand to her once he had struggled up into the seat.

Morgana climbed onto the stool and quickly took Arthur's hand, letting him tug her up as she scrambled up to sit next to him. She tried to set one leg either side of the horse but the stallion's back was just too wide and, defeated, she sat side saddle with one foot in the stirrup and the other hanging free "You'll have to do the other side Ali!"

Arthur grinned and nodded, placing his right foot in the free stirrup "Ready Morgana?" he asked, picking up the reins. Morgana giggled and put her hands over his.

"Go Ali!" She said delightedly.

"One, two, three." Arthur counted and, on three, both kids kicked the horse's sides, encouraging it into an active trot. Morgana giggled as she bounced up and down, her hands flying to the front of the saddle to hold herself on.

"Faster Ali!" She decided.

Arthur laughed. "Let's go faster!" He called to the horse. The stallion obediently surged into a canter, heading straight for Camelot's gates. The two knights on guard duty frowned.

Sir Gaheris frowned. "Is that..."

"The King's son and the King's ward? Yes." Sir Lot said slowly.

The two knights exchanged a glance and threw their spears down, sprinting towards the horse.

Morgana yelped as suddenly, the saddle began to slide. "Ali! You didn't do the straps right!" She screamed as she lost her grip and fell. Prepared to hit the ground, she was surprised as she felt strong arms catch her.

Sir Gaheris glanced down at the young girl in his arms and laughed as Sir Lot grabbed Arthur, pulling him off the horse which stopped suddenly at the loss of weight.

"It was Morgana's idea!" Arthur said immediately, eyes wide.

"That's not true! Ali wanted to do it too!" Morgana said defensively, looking up at Sir Gaheris pleadingly.

"What do we think, Sir Lot? Should we send them to the King?" Gaheris asked, trying not to laugh as the kids shook their heads.

"Oh please don't! We'll be good for the whole day, we promise!" Morgana said as quickly as she could.

"Lady Morgana, you only have ten minutes until you have to go to your chambers for the night." Sir Lot pointed out with a laugh.

"...We'll be extra good for those ten minutes?" Arthur offered.

The knights laughed and set the two kids on their feet. "Go on, get out of here. We'll put Mercurio in the stables."

Arthur and Morgana cheered and ran off, hands linked as they bolted to their chambers before Uther could come out to scold them.

"They're never gonna sleep tonight now, are they?" Gaheris murmured.

"As soon as they're in the castle, they're Uther's problem." Lot laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's going to be fun! Don't be such a baby" A certain five year old wailed to the prince of Camelot.

The prince in question huffed and straightened up to his, rather unimpressive, full height and attempted to look down on the small girl "I am prince Arthur and I fear nothing... not even... not even dragons!" He insisted, squaring his shoulders and showing off his bravery.

Morgana just rolled her eyes and nodded along to pacify him "Prove it," She teased, sticking her tongue out "I double dare you!"

That done it. Arthur wavered for only second more before nodding his consent, never one to back down from a dare.

Morgana grinned in triumph before reaching up on her tip toes and placing a pot on his small blonde head. Tying it under his chin with a purple sash taken from one of her dresses. The pot hung comically low on the young kings head, rattling about when he moved. With a huge smile and a thumbs up Morgana directed him to a large tray, balanced precariously just above a very large flight of stairs.

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, took a brave step towards the tray before stopping and swinging around "Hold on," He said suddenly "If it's going to be so much fun why aren't you doing it?" He asked

"Because I don't want to get hur..." She started before stopping herself before it was too late "I mean, because you gave me your dessert yesterday, I'm doing this for you," She amended, forcing herself to look serious.

Arthur considered this for a moment before nodding his acceptance, the pot bouncing around, as he settled himself on the tray, gripping the sides.

Morgana nearly jumped with glee and she placed her hand firmly on his back and PUSHED with all the strength she possessed, sending the tray flying over the edge.

Arthur gave a shout of terror as it hit the first step and bounced, landing on the next one and skidding over the third. His knuckles went white and tried to keep himself from coming off. The tray was now almost flying down the stairs and suddenly the shouts of terror gave way to cries of delight.

Meanwhile our five year old mastermind was observing curiously (and safely) from the top of the stairs, all ready preparing a cover story to tell Gaius as to why the prince's head was smashed in.

As it turns out though her excuse wasn't needed, the tray flew off the last step and skidded along the hall, coming to a gentle stop. Arthur jumped up with a cry of delight, punching one fist in the air "You have to try this!" He called up to Morgana.

15 minutes later found Arthur and Morgana back at the top of this stairs, this time with Morgana on her own tray, a colander tied precariously under her chin with yet another sash.

"Race ya!" Morgana giggled, pushing off without any warning, gaining a head start.

"You cheater!" Arthur called indignantly as he sped off after her, leaning forward and using his weight to his advantage, catching up with the small girl.

He couldn't quite manage to overtake her though and they flew off the stairs at the same time. Morgana held her hand out wordlessly and Arthur high fived her without question.

"To the turret!" She declared, eyes lighting up at the prospect.

The pair picked up their trays and took off through the castle, nearly bowling two maids and a knight over in the process.

Having finally made it up the many, many stairs, they positioned their trays, getting comfy on them as they stared at the daunting drop bellow them "For Camelot!" Arthur declared suddenly, pushing off and flying round the corner, of the spiral staircase, making an awful racket.

Never one to be out done Morgana shouted "For King and Country!" And sped off after him.

The pair giggled and shouted as they flew round corners, getting insanely dizzy "This is great!" Arthur shouted out before they came flying off the end and... straight into Uther with enough strength to knock him over.

Once the King had managed to untangle himself from the heap of children and kitchen uttensils he brushed himself off and pulled himself up to his full height, "And what is going on here?" He asked, choking down a smile with little success as two innocent little eyes peaked out at him from under a colander.

"It was Ali's idea Uffy! He made me do it!" She told him innocently

"What?!" Was all that could be heard from the indignant prince.

Uther just shook his head and helped the youngsters to there feet, he opened his mouth to tell them off before closing it again, because when it came to these two there really was just no point!


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur prowled around the pantry with all the stealth he possessed, ducking behind counters and into cupboard when various servants bustled by. He was on a mission, a very important mission!

Finally making to where he knew they were kept he hunted around looking for the _very specific_ cookies that Morgan had ordered him to get. He nearly gave the game away by giving a shout of glee when he spied them... on the very top shelf!

Never one to be put off by a little something like height he shrunk into the shadows and waited until he was alone. Then, and only then, he stepped back into plain sight, took a running jump and hauled himself onto the counter.

Victory! He grinned as he reached up onto his very tip toes, arm stretched out, so close to grabbing them, just a little farther and then he'd have them!

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" A loud voice suddenly shouted, causing the child to topple off the counter "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Busted," The small boy muttered under his breath turning and staring straight into the face of his father "I erm, I was..."

"You wouldn't perhaps have been trying to steal a cookie before dinner?" The king questioned, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, wearing an expression that clearly said 'there's no way you're getting out of this one'.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... maybe?" He stammered, staring at the floor, trying to convince it to swallow him whole.

"I cannot believe you would deliberately disobey me like that! On day you're..." The king droned going on and on and on while Arthur nodded meekly, adding the correct responses when needed.

The small prince was realising that he was going to be here for a while when a certain raven haired girl crept into his field of vision. She gave him a small wink, made her way carefully down the stairs into the kitchens and lay at the bottom. He couldn't quite work out what she was doing until her seen her grab her ankle, take a deep breath and **SCREAM!**

Uthur span round, expecting invasion at the very least, but only seeing his ward lying on the ground, clutching her ankle as if in pain.

"Uffy!" She cried, holding small arms out to the king as she allowed tears to run down her cheeks for effect "Uffy I fell down!"

The king wasted no time in crossing the room and picking up the girl, his quarrel with Arthur momentarily forgotten as he tried to console the shrieking child.

Morgana gave Arthur a thumbs up over the king's shoulder as she pretended to sob pathetically "Uffy I hurted my ankle!" She wailed.

Arthur grinned back and mouthed a 'thank you' as Uthur, at a loss for what to do, kept his attention solely on the girl clutched to his neck "Come child, Gaius will be able to help," He consoled her, beginning to carry her out of the room.

With a look over Uthur's shoulder to Arthur that clearly said 'save me from this or I'll kill you' she allowed herself to be carried from the room.

With a triumphant grin Arthur stole as many cookies as he could carry and dashed off to hide them in his room.

He glanced around desperately looking for something to help get Morgana out of Gaius' clutches before deciding to take a leaf out of the 5 year olds book. Taking deep breath he slapped his arm as hard as he could several times until it went red. Pleased with his work he sped off to see the physician.

Morgana meanwhile was resolutely refusing to drink Gaius's sleeping draught. Uthur had left on kingly business and the two were alone in the room.

"Please Morgana, this will help you feel better!" The physician tried to persuade, unable to look at her ankle while she was awake as she kept pulling it from his grasp, claiming that it hurt.

"Those potions are yucky!" She declared, shaking her head and keeping her lips clasped firmly together. There was only so much she would do for Arthur.

"Do I need to send for the king again?" Gaius threatened.

As it turns out though the king was never called for because at that very moment in rushed Arthur, screaming dramatically about how he'd burnt his arm.

"It hurts _so_ much Gaius!" He shouted "Look how red it is!"

This provided just enough time for Morgana to pour the sleeping draught into Gaius's tea so that when the physician took a drink to combat his rising stress levels he had just enough time to sit down before falling sound asleep.

Our favourite pair of trouble makers high-fived before speeding off to Arthur's room where they munched on cookies happily, savouring every bite. Victory was sweet.


End file.
